sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Mandalore - Arrival
Landing Field -Mandalore- Mandalore. A planet shrouded by countless rumours, myths, legends, and mysteries. A planet lost to the passage of time... Standing upon this elevated landing field, above the ground level, a panoramic view of the surrounding landscape can be had. There are no trees. There are no grassy plains to be seen. Majestic mountain ranges cannot be seen in the distance. Pre prescence of grand flowing rivers and streams are marked by their abscence. Nature's creative hand seems to have become deathly still, except for a cold howling wind breezing by. All about, the scarred, scorched, barren and butchered terrain remains, still untouched by erosions masking hand. Forevermore imprinted upon its sands, a legacy of war and mass destruction. It remains as a grim reminder of the fragility of nature and of life. A ghost of a planet at the edge of the universe, purposely left alone, purposely forgotten... The silence about the area is interupted slightly by the soft whinning of numerous generators lined along the outer edges of the elevated field. At the center of the field is a curtained off area. In this area, numerous turbolifts can be seen positioned toward the center of the pad. All around the field, several maintenance and cargo droids can be seen busying themselves loading and unloading cargo. Shenner STARFIGHTER: SubPro Ilyrian Gnat -- Quasar Bolt Dane_Noth Urio'kosh Turbolift Complex - leads to Military Complex -Mandalore- Shen: For all that her walk, stance, and mannerisms might seem far more suited to a brash and rough young human male, this is clearly a female of the species, a lean one, with slight and delicate curves. When she is standing, she is about 5'6" in height. Her russet hair frames her face in a thick mop of loose waves, with a heavy forelock frequently dangling across her brow in front, and strands brushing the base of her neck in back. She speaks and sings with a low husky voice, and regards the world with a pair of large, luminous, and sharply intelligent green eyes. She is clad in simple and unobtrusive garb, snug-fitting without being constricting: a forest-green shirt with full sleeves gathered at the wrists and a few small pleats near the buttons at the top; a vest of a similar green hue, lightweight yet made of a sturdy weather-resistant fabric, and sporting several pockets; and lastly, slate-blue breeches tucked into scuffed but serviceable cloud-grey suede boots. Around her waist is slung a light utility belt. Paul_Nighman: Paul Nighman is a tall and lanky Corellian, 6'3", with a lean and muscular build. His face sports rugged features and a cleft in his chin. He is generally on the unshaven side - a sort of perpetual five o'clock shadow look, unless he has made a distinct effor to clean himself up. His hair is light brown with gold highlgiths, and there is one unruly swatch that has the tendency to fall over his brow. His eyes are expressive and hazel in color with a green sunburst around the pupils. His skin has a naturally tanned look to it and in general he is robust and attractive. He has long muscled arms with light scars and nicks crisscrossing them. His hands are similarly large and strong, laced with thin scars. His voice is deep, warm, and gravelly. The Corellian's current attire seems to be his unoffical uniform. A light beige shirt, unbuttoned to about mid-chest with breast pockets, has the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. On top of this he is wearing a brown leather jacket, well worn, with numerous pockets both inside and out. Tan breeches mold his legs and a brown leather belt adorns his waist. He has tall brown leather boots, and only those with the most discerning of eyes can tell there is a knife concealed in his right boot. Hanging from the belt and strapped to his left thigh is a blaster holster, equipped with blaster. A battered brown hat, thta has seen better days, covers his head. It still has enough character to look good. The Corellian carries with him a pack, filled with various equipment that he has found invaluable on trips into the field and dig sites. In addition, a battered leather satchel hangs at his side, the strap crossing his torso to hold it securely to him. Dane: Before you is something from the history of the galaxy itself, a warrior of Mandalore. Wearing the signature armor of that people it has a few dings and dents upon its dark green armored plates to testify to its durability in combat but it seems to still retain all of its deadly weaponry. Upon each orange shoulder plate rests a symbol..one a skull with downturned horns over a white rectangle, the other the symbol of Mandalore itself. Upon each arm is a bracer of dark red sporting various weapons and equipment. The knees are also armored with orange plates, on the side of each a small rectangle with twin depressions. Under it all is a grey suit made from ballistic cloth, sealed at the wrists, ankles and neck. Around the waist is a utility belt of black hide and a low slung quickdraw holster with heavy blaster pistol resting inside. Upon the back of this warrior is a jet pack in similar condition to the rest of the armor, a missle like projection rises from the top of it. A dark green cape is worn just under the pack, short and slung to one side of his six foot four frame. The warrior's head is protected by a dark green helmet with T-shaped black visor rimmed in red. Along the right side of the helmet is a short sight of somekind that is connected to a moveable linkage. Along the left side is a series of small painted on silver rectangles positioned vertically. The warrior moves with a natural grace, his body alert for danger. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Light Armor => EKX-10 Blaster Rifle _So this is Mandalore._ Setting foot upon the planet's soil for the first time, Shenner finds it at initial glance to be everything Paul had promised... hot and dry and dead. Still slightly disoriented by the abrupt departure from Caspar space, her system still adjusted to Caspar's climate, the girl can't help but surreptitiously crinkle her nose; 'hot and humid' is a less than pleasant transition. But the redheaded bard fixes her young face into a stoic, quiet expression, padding off the _Hawk's Wing_ at Paul's side, carrying her share of the gear, and doing her damndest to look as businesslike as the tall Corellian pilot. Following after Shenner, Paul stops short, looking about him at the ravaged landscape, his mouth skewing as if he'd just taken a bite of something unexpectedly bitter. Moving away from the _Wing_, he scans the barren soil, the heat oppressive, like a physical weight against his body. Sweeping the hat off for a moment, he wipes at his brow before settling it back on comfortably. "Home sweet home?" he murmurs under his breath. Dane_Noth strides down the ramp with his usual determination, the winds of the spaceport whipping the forest green cape about like a serpent. He pauses in his stept, visored helmet sweeping the landscape as he takes in the sights of his home..his helmet dipping down slightly at the desolation that centuries of conflict have wreaked upon his once beautiful home.. Dane_Noth says, "What have we done to this world...", in Mandalorian. If Shen has an opinion on the place, the girl keeps it to herself. Glancing at the others, shifting the weight of her pack to better rest it on one shoulder, she says briskly, "So. Where to, boys?" Looking up, a reciprocal sadness reflected in his eyes at Dane's words, Paul settles himself down on a stack of loading pallets, pulling his datapad free from his satchel. He glances about for any sign of a welcoming committee ... or a firing squad ... but they seem to be alone. He flips the pad open, queing up everything that he has been pulling together these last few months ... everything he could find out about Mandalore, no matter how trivial. Staring at the pad in his hands he wonders if any of it will help at all ... if this entire journey is for naught. Peering up at Shen, Paul grunts lowly, "We wait here." A turbolift arrives upon the platform. The door slides open, reveiling a humanoid figure inside. The figure walks out of the lifts and glances about the area. His gaze comes to rest up the arriving party. He makes his way deliberately towards them, his steps long, graceful, and purposeful. journey is for naught. Shen flicks a glance at Dane as he speaks in his own tongue, and although the girl's nose crinkles momentarily again, that's the only sign she gives of any frustration at not being able to understand the words. To Paul, she then nods, and immediately after, her green gaze lifts to the approaching individual. Dane_Noth snaps out of his reverie at the determined approach of the figure. Quickly he moves to intercept them, "Greetings.." Rising at the presence of the Mandalorian, Paul replaces the datapad quietly, holding back and considering the man thoughtfully. Urio'kosh: Urio'kosh stands cooly at a height of 5'9". He has long, light brown hair, combed back to form a pony tail. The pony tail is held by a silver plated emblem with some strange archaic etchings upon it. His facial features are pretty much unremarkable, except for his eyes. Large, penetrating, almost mesmerizing, and of an uncanny green coloration, they quickly scan and surmise the area about him. His expression, on most occasions, is of a serious nature. His lips are set firmly, neither in a friendly grin nor in a menacing scowl. A small, well-groomed goatee further accentuates his facial characteristics and expression. He wears a white, loose-fitting, long sleeved shirt tucked neatly into a pristine, well pressed pair of white comfortable slacks. The shirt is soft collared and has only three buttons near the top, the top most left purposely unbuttoned. Around his waist he carries a slim black leather belt, fastened together by a silver buckle. The buckle, upon close inspection, would appear to have the same style etchings as the piece holding his ponytail. Upon his feet, he wears a pair of black, well-polished hard leather boots, the edge of his white pants legs draped fashionably over them. Draped upon his shoulders is a white, large cloak with the cowl pulled back, fastened together over his collar with a small golden chain. Strangely, only on his right hand does he wear a glove. The glove is made of a soft leathery material and is red in color. A small satchel hangs from his right shoulder. His movements as he walks are extremely swift, fluid and purposeful, not one movement unnecessarily wasted. He walks with his head held up, never once looking downwards or to those around him. His stride and walk help to further define his serious nature and no-nonsense attitude. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Scanner Urio'kosh stands a few paces off from the party, stopping and standing in a militaristic style. He looks to each member, as if appraising them. He then motions the armor clad figure to approach. He speak in a deep baritone voice, in clear Basic, "You are responsible for this group." Dane_Noth nods kurtly, "Of course." he replies, "I assume you will issue them temporary identification?" he gestures to Paul and Shen with his free hand. Green gaze to green; as the stranger's regard flicks across Shenner, the girl returns it steadily, and maintains her stoic look, only a slight flicker of nervousness at the corners of her eyes. Standing confidently, Paul tips his head in acknowledgement, but waits to be addressed ... or introduced. Either one will work, or neither, depending upon the circumstances. For the moment, the archeaologist merely observes with a keen eye, noting every detail that he can for possible future reference. Looking past the armor clad figure, Urio'kosh looks towards the docked ship in the background. "Your ship will first be inspected then locked down." he then retrieves a scanner from his satchel and enters a few key strokes into it. Within minutes, an energy envelopes the overhead of the landing pad. "Now, let us proceed." Dane_Noth pivots on his heel to allow the Mandalorian to pass, his gaze fixing on Paul, "This is your area Doctor Nighman." he intones with quite a formal air and nods to the ship with a sideways motion if his head. Taking a step forward, Paul clarifies in a firm voice, "The ship is mine ... I'm the pilot ... and the Xenoarchaeologist," just in case being a pilot is not of any great import. "We'll need to know if we'll require any gear from our journey and extract it from the ship before you seal it," he informs Urio'kosh respectfully, his eyes direct. Urio'kosh walks past the group and heads towards the ship. Even as Urio'kosh begins to approach the ship, several maintenance droids begin to converge upon the ship as well, some carrying sensors while others carrying what appears to be holding clamps. Paul_Nighman frowns, following the man, moving past him toward the ship before turning and says, "Are all our provision provided? Otherwise, I need to pull gear before you seal her.", in Mandalorian. Dane_Noth watches the Mandalorian and his assembly of droids swarm towards the ship. Content to let Paul handle this matter he merely watches. Urio'kosh states, without turning back to acknowledge the human male, "Take whatever you deem essential at the moment." He further clarifies, "Your ship will be held, but you won't be denied access into it." Inwardly regretting her earlier burst of briskness, Shenner simply waits, keeping to the spot she's wound up in as her gaze flicks from face to face. _Yeah, street rat,_ she tells herself, though her mind hitches for a guilty moment on her appelation for herself, _like you're gonna have much of an impact here? Just keep your mouth shut and do what Paul tells yah..._ At the stranger's words, though, the girl flicks a look to the Corellian, searching for a cue from him; get the stuff? Considering the man carefully, Paul allows no indication of his annoyance to filter through. "Then we'll find out more about the terrain specifics, and I'll gather whatever is needed later ... if it is needed." There is a small pause before he offers and polite nod and a Mandalorian gesture of agreement, murmuring, "My thanks." Urio'kosh looks to the human male, expressionless. He merely states, "Accomodations for you have been pre-arranged. You are free to bring whatever additional material you feel appropriate to make your stay here more..." he pauses briefly only to emphasize the word, "...-comfortable-." Casting a look over toward Shen, Paul jerks his head lightly. "Like I said, I'll review the equipment available, determine if there is anything missing, and pull whatever I deem necessary to finish the expedition." There is no mention made of comfort. "Will the ship be sealed, or merely secured?" Urio'kosh barrels his gaze upon the human and says, "It will only be secured." Dane_Noth stays unusually silent as the Mandalorian seems intent on testing Paul, his hands moving to rest on his belt as the parlay continues. Casually his gaze sweeps over Shen knowing how volatile the young woman can be. The girl gives Nighman only enough of a nod to acknowledge the look her way; she, like the archaeologist, shows no apparent interest in comfort, and she doesn't need to take her cue from Paul for that. But only when no one is looking her way does she smirk very slightly to herself, and think, _Hey, pal, I slept for ten years on the cold streets of Plawal, a bunk'll beat the hell out of hard plascrete any day._ Or at any rate, when she _thinks_ no one is looking; it's anyone's guess whether she is aware of Dane Noth's casual surveying of her. "Very well ..." and casting a gaze upon the man's hair clasp, Paul frowns, trying to recognize it, "administrator? I'm sorry, I cannot remember which clan holds that symbol," he admits, as if slightly disappointed in himself. Urio'kosh motions forth a droid to stand beside him. He makes no comment in response to Paul's observation. He merely states, "The droid here will be assigned to care for you ship. Now if you will grant them access to your vessel, they will carry out their assigned duties." Even as he speak, severl labor droids begin to place the clamping structures in place along the vessel's landing gear. Dane_Noth looks at the man's symbol, noting it but staying silent for the time being. His gaze now sweeps across the landing area, he seems to be returning to his usual alert self. "By my faith in your kinsman," Paul replies formally, "I will honor your request," and with that he lowers down to the droids level, entering into it's access panel the appropriate codes for entering the ship. He waits as the droid hums thoughtfully, digesting the pieces of information offered, finally giving Paul a flash of it's sensor light, indicating that it has everything that it needs. Paul straightens as the droid whrrrs and moves toward the ship to coordinate with the other droids, disseminating the data. Urio'kosh nods slowly to the human male, acknowledging the gesture. "Then by the same faith you have in my kinsman, I ask you now to allow your retina's to be scanned and your fingerpints recorded. Only then will you be able to proceed about on your campaign." Dane_Noth steps forward, nodding to the Mandalorian, "Is there anything else you require of these people?" he asks but continues, "I have given my word to be responsible for them..I would hope that is still good enough here after all these years." The helmet pans over the desolate terrain, "It seems much has changed in my absence." Urio'kosh turns slightly to the armor clad figure and says somberly in fluent Mandalorian, "Yes it has, friend. And I trust, for the better." _That_ makes Shen's brow crinkle a little; retina scan? Fingerprints? A brief flash of alarm flicks through her eyes, and again, she glances at Paul. She doesn't quite manage to hide a brief nervous shifting of her weight from her left foot to her right and back again. Dane_Noth focus his gaze on the smaller man, his tone sounding much more serious, "That...remains to be seen." Gesturing Shen to follow suit, Paul nods at the security procedure. Both can be altered, with money, if truly required ... but the Corellian sees little risk in the offer of good faith. "If it is required, then we will submit. Where will this take place?" Okay, well, if Paul says so.... Shen tries on a brief, crooked little grin and immediately hides it again, as if she suspects it only serves to make her look more uneasy. Just nod, look like you have some hint of what's going on. Good plan, street rat, stay with it. Urio'kosh offers the scanner to the human male, first. He makes no attempts to clear the view screen of the scanner as he offers it. He says in Mandalorian once more, directed towards the human, "I mean no disrespect in this regard, no ill trust. But it is necessary on all counts." Urio'kosh places the scanner near Paul_Nighman's eye. A low intensity red light flashes briefly as a retina scan is performed. Paul considers the uncleared pad thoughtfully, scanning the information shown before the retina scan is performed. He then holds it, finding the right place for his hand so it is able to take a scan of them. A dry hot wind whips over the edge of the tarmac, relieving his sweat dampened features, but not offering a truly cooling breeze. Paul_Nighman places his thumb upon the scanner's touch pad. A low intensity yellow light flashes briefly as the scanner registers the fingerprint. Handing the scanner to Shen, Paul points out where she should put her hand before letting go of the device. Shenner eyes the device as Paul uses it, and can't manage to hide an expression something akin to Someone About To Undergo An Unpleasant Medical Exam. She stares at it again as Paul offers it to her, but moves to take it anyway. "Here goes nothin'," she mutters, very low. Shenner takes Scanner. Shenner places her thumb upon the scanner's touch pad. A low intensity yellow light flashes briefly as the scanner registers the fingerprint. Urio'kosh places the scanner near Shenner's eye. A low intensity red light flashes briefly as a retina scan is performed. Paul watches Shen approvingly, a new glint in his eye that wasn't there before he received the scanner. The expression is offered to Shen, and Shen alone, gone as soon as he turns to face the Mandalorians again. Urio'kosh takes Scanner. Urio'kosh takes the scanner and motions the humans towards the central turbolift complex, "Now then, if you will follow me, I will show the rest of our little outpost here." One hand gesturing in obedience, a subtle flick indicating respect, Paul murmurs, "We will follow your lead." The redheaded girl meets Paul's gaze, and she catches that glint; it coaxes out another brief, wan little grin, which she, too, hides when their gazes diverge again. She reshoulders the carisak she's got with her, and turns to follow their escort. Dane_Noth nods, allowing the man to lead the way..his step just enough to keep up with the group but at the back. Urio'kosh calls for the turbolifts, holding the doors open for the group when it arrives. Dane_Noth proceeds into an awaiting turbolift. The doors slide shut behind him before the lift descends downward. Dane_Noth has left. Shenner proceeds into an awaiting turbolift. The doors slide shut behind her before the lift descends downward. Shenner has left. You proceed into an awaiting turbolift and press for the lower level. Military Complex -Mandalore- The barren remains of what was undoubtedly a well maintained military starport is what surrounds you. Abandoned hanger wings, broken down landing pads, cracked tarmac can be seem covered with wild brush growings and in various states of deterioration. This starport has definitely not seen any action for countless years. It stands as a grim reminder of what once was and is no more. But not all is in ruins. Several buildings show signs of renovation. In addition, new structures have been erected. All about the limits of the area are generators similar to the ones observed in the landing pad. Whereas the landing pad was filled with droids only, this area is busy with humanoids walking about carrying on their intended duties. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Shenner => Dane_Noth -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Cavern - leads to Cavern -Mandalore-. Hanger - leads to Small Hanger -Mandalore-. Turbolift - leads to Landing Field -Mandalore-. Urio'kosh walks out of an arriving turbolift. Urio'kosh has arrived. Urio'kosh steps out of the lift and motions the party out. "Now then, welcome to Mandal Motors research complex, planetside." The blast doors leading to this area remain shut. You push open the door into the hanger and walk in. Small Hanger -Mandalore- This hanger is quite small compared to the other hangers. It has been meticulously cleaned, all equipments and tools removed, and refurbished to accomodate certain 'guests' comfortably, it would seem. -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out - leads to Military Complex -Mandalore-. Shenner makes her way into the hanger from the Military Complex. Shenner has arrived. Urio'kosh makes its way into the hanger from the Military Complex. Urio'kosh has arrived. Dane_Noth makes his way into the hanger from the Military Complex. Dane_Noth has arrived. Mandal Motors is a familiar name to Paul ... the first one that he ever received in connection with Mandalore ... although he didn't know it at the time. It was on Grathix's business card ... offered to Paul back on Palanhi, when, in fact, all of this started really. The realization of how much has happened since then hits Paul, and taking a moment, he looks about the hanger, taking in every detail while he can. Dane_Noth speaks to Urio as he looks about, "I have some parts that I can only aquire here..who should I speak to about buying them?" Urio'kosh turns to the armor clad individual, and says in Mandalorian "You have only to ask, brother, but we will discuss this in private later." Dane_Noth nods, "My thanks.." Kairne makes his way into the hanger from the Military Complex. Kairne has arrived. Although he understands every word, Paul continues his perusal, acting as if the words spoken were nothing more than gibberish to his ears. It isn't an attempt to fool anyone ... they all know he speaks the language, but instead it is to at least offer them the sembalence of privacy. Urio'kosh walks over to a neaerby wall and demonstrates the use of the call out bunks. "We installed these here for you, as well as the carpetting on the floor. There are private cleansing facilities in the rear of the structure for your use as well." Privacy, however, is assured in front of Shenner, speaking anything except Basic. The girl knows this, and gives the murmurs another distracted crinkling of her slim nose, but that is her only acknowledgement of it. As their... host? Well, okay, host... reverts to Basic, she keeps to the strategy she's used ever since leaving the _Wing_: nod and pretend to look clueful. And stick by Paul. Noting all of these with absent interest, the facilities are clearly more than Paul expected ... since he expected they would be outside. Nodding with a features indicating acceptance, Paul smiles, murmuring, "This will be more than adequate. Thank you for your pains." Then cocking his head curiously, he adds, "Excuse me, but the the absence of our expected guide, will you be fulfilling that position now, or will we be meeting with someone else regarding the expedition?" Dane_Noth says, "Grathix may be trebor us in a day or two." he offers to the Mandalorian, "He was unavoidably detained.", in Mandalorian. Urio'kosh states, perhaps an apologetic tone in his voice, "I apologize for the spartan appearance of the structure, but this is all we had set up given your unnanounced arrival. We will try to accomodate your needs as best as possible." He nods slowly to the armor clad figure, then to the humans. Dane_Noth says, "Grathix may be joining us in a day or two." he offers to the Mandalorian, "He was unavoidably detained." he says in Mandalorian." Smiling a little more warmly, Paul confesses, "I was expecting the ground to be quite honest ... most of my expeditions have limited facilities during the first field walk. Again, this is much appreciated." As he notices Kairne enter, Paul waves in greeting, noting Dane's comment with an arched brow, but nothing more. Urio'kosh looks from the armored Mandalorian the to the male Human. He says, "I am aware of why you are here and where you need to go and be. I will see what can be done about your expedition." Shen speaks up now, lowly and gruffly, "This'll do just fine." Damned if she's gonna let these people think she can't hack sleeping in a hangar. Her chin lifts slightly as she speaks, perhaps without her being aware of it. Dane_Noth nods to Kairne and speaks a quick sentence in Mandalorian, "Much has changed.." Kairne nods to Dane, and the rest of the group. Urio'kosh turns his head slightly as the remaining figure of the party finally appears. He nods respectfully, "Glad you could join us. I apologize for all the 'customs' paperwork, but we do need to be very thorough, as you will soon realize." Kairne says, "Nava Choi" Dane_Noth says, "I assume Kairne and I are allowed to travel the city area unhindered?" Kairne pulls his cape up over his shoulder, and straightens himself out, "Would anyone but a true Mandalorian warrior be worthy of our stature, young one?" "Nava Choi Kairne," Paul murmurs, despite the fact that they left Kairne less than an hour ago, a smile curling his lips again. Turning toward Urio'kosh, Paul opens his mouth as if to ask a question, only to close it at Dane's query. Urio'kosh replies "Nava Choi" but in a quite distinct and different intonation. Dane_Noth shakes his head slightly at Kairne's posturing..glad that helmet stopped his chuckle Shenner inches back ever so slightly from the others, even as she works to maintain her Stoic look. All these Nava Chois, and she _still_ has no idea what the phrase means. _What the kark'm I doin' here..._ Dane_Noth looks to Paul, "When will you be ready to head out Doctor?" Urio'kosh looks to Kairne and his galant postureing, he says with a slight grin in Mandalorian "Youth is not a hinderance, but an asset, as you will soon see." Glancing between all the Mands, but his gaze settling on Dane, Paul reports professionally, "As soon as I've ascertained the length of the journey and the terrain, as well as any details regarding the crypt, then I'm prepared to leave just as soon as the group in attendance is -properly- outfitted for the expedition." His eyes drop to the youngest of the Mandalorians, impressive for his youth nonetheless. Considering the terrain they have to traverse, he might not be far from the truth. The hazel eyes shift back to Dane then, and he realizes that on second thought, perhaps youth is of no great advantage to these people after all. Kairne says, "I never said youth was, but do not forget the wisdom of elders." Urio'kosh countenance grows a bit stern, his jawline visible as he clenches his teeth together. He then responds, "we have not forgoten the elders, and the wisdom they embraced. It is most prevalent in our minds, it is why we are here, in this place, as it is, now." There is a niggling in Paul's mind, and it doesn't take long before he realizes that Shen isn't -quite- with them. In fact, from what he knows from prolonged exposure to the girl, she is just barely holding her bravado in place. Glancing at the others, and perceiving that no one will pay him much mind, he turns toward Shen, taking a step or two to bring him up to her. Dane_Noth looks between Urio and Kairne but remains silent..letting the two settle. Shenner is not, in fact, far away, though from the look she's got on her face, she perceives more distances than physical to traverse here. As Paul draws near her, her green gaze lifts to him in unmistakable gratitude for his notice even as she hangs on for all she's worth to her Stoic Look. Kairne sighs in relief, "Ahh, the fire of the warrior's spirit still burns bright within our hearts. It is good to know that we still live as warriors." Urio'kosh chuckles, and responds in Mandalorian, "That will never die." a seperate list of all the other ee quipment m needs ... either the Mandalorians w Kairne says, "It is our hope that it never will...", in Mandalorian. Dane_Noth says, "I would also like to visit my clan's lands soon.." The conversation behind Paul reminds him rather of squabbling factions and children posing. Perhaps though, it is just because he is feeling a touch weary ... after all he hasn't had much sleep ... for both Corellian approved reasons, and professional ones. Reaching into his satchel, Paul pulls out a datapad, handing it to Shen. "I need you to do some work for me," he murmurs softly, swinging the pack on his back off and resting it on the floor. "Under "gear" is a listing of everything that I need for this trip. Anything starred should be in this pack. I need you to confirm that one, everything marked on the list is in here, and two, that it is in prime condition. After that, pull together a seperate list of all the other equipment needs ... either the Mandalorians will supply them or we'll pull them from the Hawk's Wing." He pauses, his eyes warming on hers for an infintesimal moment before he murmurs gruffly, "You got all that?" Kairne offers Urio'kosh his hand for a warrior's grasp. Urio'kosh extends out his arm and shakes Kairne's hand. He says in mandalorian, "Welcome home." Kairne nods as he shakes, "Thank you brethren." Dane_Noth takes out a small disk shaped object and checks it's readout as he moves over to Urio and offers his hand, "It's been a long time since I've seen a Mandalorian so young.." he chuckles, "I'm glad to see that our hearts are still the same." Urio'kosh turns to the humans and says, "Now then, please accomodate yourselves, see if you need anything. In the meantime, I will be looking inot your expedition." He turns slightly to face Dane and grins, "Indeed" The gratitude in Shenner's face flares up all the more at Paul's murmured instructions; it is more than obvious that the girl is overwhelmingly relieved by the notion of actually doing something useful. "Got it," she murmurs back huskily, taking the pad. She doesn't need to add 'Thanks'; it's broadcast clearly in her face. And at that warming of Paul's eyes, she starts to smile for a moment, before remembering: right. Stoic. Professional. She drags Paul's pack off towards the nearest wall, where she can sort through it reasonably out of the way. Dane_Noth takes out a small disk shaped object and checks it's readout as he moves over to Urio and offers his hand, "It's been a long time since I've seen a Mandalorian so young.." he chuckles, "I'm glad to see that our hearts are still the same." Offering Urio a gesture of gratitude, Paul murmurs, "Thank you for you hospitality. If you can point me in the direction of the gear intended for the journey, I would like to inspect it and make a list of any other requirements I might have?" Then casting a glance toward Shen, Paul thinks for a moment before adding, "And if it is going to be some time before we can discuss details, some food would be appreciated. I assume we are constained to this area?" Urio'kosh says, "You are not forced to reamin here, but I suggest that if you do venture out, you do so sparringly. Visitors are not appreciated in the highly sensitive areas about. AS for nurishment, a driod will be dispatched to help in the preparation of your meals." Dane_Noth returns the disk shaped object to his leg pocket and secures it, looking to Kairne, "I'm sure you wish to see your clanhome as well?" Kairne nods to Dane, "Yes.. My heart yearns for a piece of my past.." Dane_Noth says, "I also suggest that you complile a list of materials that we can only get here." he gestures to Kairne's armor, "Who knows when we will make it back here."" Urio'kosh looks to the mandalorains and says in Mandalorian, "Brethren, you will see your homeland in time. But now, let us leave these humans to themselves. We have much to discuss, especially in regards to your unnanounced visist." Smiling for a moment at both Dane and Kairne, Paul holds his peace, waiting to ask about the equipment later. "At your convenience, then, I will wait to prepare the gear. By your leave," he murmurs, stepping back to withdraw from the circle of kinsmen. Feeling clearly out of place, Paul marvels fractionally at Shen's containment. Shenner settles quickly into the task of sorting Paul's gear... pausing unsurely over the first few items as she tries to figure out a proper balance between 'get it done with professional speed' and 'make the task last so I don't have to look stupid'. Only a strained look to her eyes suggests that she is at all uneasy. Dane_Noth nods, "Very well.." he says, gaze drifting to Paul and and Shen, "You have my com frequency if you need to get a hold of me." A couple of service droids enter the hanger, and proceed towards the humans. One stands in front of each and in a chopped computerized Basic ask, "How may I be of service?" Shen's gaze lifts to Dane Noth, as his transition to Basic catches her ear. She offers him a small smile of acknowledgement, before the droid's approach seizes her attention away from the warrior, just in time to keep her from jumping in startlement for all that she looks skittish enough to jump anyway. "Uh... talk to him," she tells the droid before her, pointing at Paul. There is an appreciation in Paul's eyes as he nods at Dane, grateful for the man's consideration and respect. "Yes. Go on Dane, you've been gone too long ... I only hope you find what you are looking for. May the home you find be the home in your heart." Paul turns to peer at the droid, smiling at the attentive thing. "Well, come this way and we'll see what you can do," he murmurs, heading toward Shen. The droid follows obediently after a moment, and Paul turns to the thing conversationally asking, "So, do you know how to make an Unagi Nigri?" The droid respons in it broken Basic, "Yes. is that what you would like. I will request the materials needed promptly." Urio'kosh says in mandalorian to nboth Kairne and Dane, "Sirs, then shal we procceed on out? There are many things we need to resolve about the curent situation." AS he proceeds out of the hanger, he casts a brief glance to the pair of humans and walks out. Kairne looks to Dane, and gestures for him to follow first. Urio'kosh makes its way out of the confines of the small hanger bay. Urio'kosh has left. Dane_Noth nods to Paul and follows the younger Mandalorian out, "I have someone to lay to rest here as well..you are welcome to attend the small ceremony I will perform." Staring down at the droid in surprise, Paul wonders for a moment just -what- they'll use for the Unagi ... since this certainly doesn't seem to be the kind of place you could find such a thing. Asking how -fresh- it is is another disturbing question. Continuing toward Shenner, Paul mutters, "Well, we'll discuss it," his ears hearing the Mandalorian words with unease. Stopping suddenly, Paul turns on his heel, considering the Mandalorian as he realizes belatedly that those words were directed at him. There is only one person Paul can imagine that Dane is refering to, although he -could- be wrong. "Name the hour and the place, I shall be there," he murmurs formally in Mandalorian. "You honor me, and I would in turn care to honor you." Shenner by now is focused on her task at hand. Inspect an item in the pack. Does it look good? Yep. Not like this is a surprise, really; Paul _had_ checked the stuff before he'd packed it, prior to their arrival. It occurs to Shenner that what she's doing is in fact probably just busywork... but in all honesty the girl doesn't care. It gives her something with which to occupy her hands, and a useful place to put her eyes, and an excuse to at least _pretend_ to be useful. Dane_Noth nods, "I will let you know.." he indicates Shen and Kairne as well, "I will let everyone know." With that Dane head sout after the younger man. Dane_Noth makes his way out of the confines of the small hanger bay. Dane_Noth has left. Standing there for a moment, the droid buzzes at Paul, and looking down he mutters distractedly, "What? Oh right ... Shen? Are you hungry now or do you want something later?" The girl's head snaps up. Jarred out of the rhythm of her task at hand, she says blankly, "Wha.... what?" Kairne says, "If you will exscuse me, I will bid thee farewell for now, and join my brethren." Kairne says, "Nava Choi Paul Nighman, and Shenner. Welcome to my home." Kairne bows and heads for the hangar exit. "Go on Kairne, you have much to catch up on as well. Thank you for your welcome ... " Shenner blinks, surprised to be acknowledged even as she blushes at Paul's question about the food. "Uh.... thanks," she blurts. Kairne makes his way out of the confines of the small hanger bay. Kairne has left. Shenner watches Kairne go uncertainly, then jerks her gaze up to Paul and mumbles, "I ain't very hungry...." Turning to the droids, Paul considers his chrono and informs them, "We would like to be alone please ... could you come back in ... two hours?" he asks, flashing Shen a quick look to see if she thinks she might be hungry by then. The girl nods, a touch shakily. "Yeah, uh, that'll work..." For a moment there Paul wasn't sure which would bolster the girl up more ... to pretend that he couldn't tell she was flustered, or to offer her support. The answer to the little question was just given to him, and jerking his head at the droids, he comments, "You heard her." The droids stare at the Corellian, or at least seem to, before they shuttle off and out of the hangar. Sitting down next to Shen, Paul's eyes case the room once more before he reaches over taking her hand in his, but saying nothing. Shenner doesn't meet Paul's gaze, but clings to his hand, hard, as she mumbles, "Sorry. Started gettin' a little fruck." Squeezing the delicate palm enclosed within his own, Paul's voice is quiet, calm, but his touch communicates his caring and support for her. "Well, even I was beginning to feel a touch alien, and I do this sort of thing for a living. Granted, they're Mandalorians, which to a certain extent means we're peon scum ... even if I do have a Ph.D." he jokes lightly. "So, if -I'm- feeling a little bit out in left field, you must feel like you weren't even invited to attend the game." Shen does look up hesitantly, then. Her mouth quirks up tinily on one side, and she answers, voice gruff, "Somethin' like that, yeah." She's still blushing, acutely aware that she is simply way out of her league. He would like to be able to offer the girl comforting words like, "It's going to be alright" and "It'll all work out" or "You're doing great" ... but none of them would be honesty really. "Hang in there," he finally murmurs instead. He'd kiss her, or embrace her .... but just because they're alone doesn't mean that they're unseen. Sighing the Corellian finds that he has to communicate these desires with his eyes alone, fearing that the hazel orbs won't truly be eloquent enough. Shen swallows, meeting the hazel gaze with her own; the girl's face is full of pained anxiety, but her mouth is set in a determined line, and her chin lifts again, just a touch. "Hey," she says, managing a tone somewhere in the neighborhood of wry, "I got everything under control, no problem. Just... well, you know, they got their drawers all knotted up over honor and everything, you tell me anything dumb I shouldn't do that'd tork 'em off, okay?" "Like I would really know?" he rasps back sarcastically, a smile mitigating the sharpness of his tone. "Just do what I do ... bite your tongue a lot until you have a clue about what's going on .... that's what I do in general." It's clear that Shen needs to tough this one out to hold face. It's strange, because Paul can read her like a medium would read a tarot card. But he plays the game, because it's what she needs right now. Giving her a wry grin, he squeezes her hand again, more like a comrade than her lover. Turning away he pulls out his own datapad, moving away from Shen fractionally. Settling his back against the wall, he bends his knees up to his chest, staring at the display and typing. Now, though, once the girl has started, it seems there's a gate that's opened somewhere within her, for she locks her gaze on Paul's. "And, uh, I prob'ly oughtta know what you want me to do everyday, I mean, set up tents, or whatever... and what the kark does 'nava choi' mean _anyway_? Just a clue or two, yah know, and I'll get b y...." Looking up from the lighted screen watches as Shen's defenses droop. "Well, Nava choi is just a greeting really ... like saying "Hello". Nice mix of both formal and personal ... very flexible. As for what I need you to do, I won't know that until I've talked to whoever our guide is going to be." Putting the pad down, Paul swings around, folding his legs together and leaning on his thighs. "I don't know if we're going on transport, by animal, or on foot ... what kind of gear is available to us, how long the journey is. All of that will determine what needs to be done." This is so strange ... last night they were locked about one another in passion, and now they are here ... on this barren war torn planet, surrounded by hostile hosts, despite the fact that they had been -asked- to come. Raising a hand to Shen's face, Paul hesitates only briefly before placing it on her shoulder instead. "I'm sorry Shen, I should have prepared you for this better than I have." Her throat flutters a little -- a swallow, as Paul's hand doesn't make it to her cheek. The girl manages a wan smile and answers, trying to sound brave, "Hey, it's okay, I remember what I you told me, I mean, before, when we thought it was time to come, I shoulda stayed psyched up, I... I'll be okay." Control wells up to smother the need, the hand remaining on her shoulder despite the fact that it wants to be against her face or buried in her hair. "That's my fault as well," Paul murmurs with a touch of consternation. The hand drops, managing somehow not to skim along her form. Paul instead fists it on his knee. "As soon as we have a clearer sense of what is going on, we'll be better focused." His eyes are shadowed, clearly feeling more, thinking more, than his voice tells her. "Okay," Shen murmurs, accepting that, looking a bit less unsettled. It helps to know Paul isn't exactly sure of the game plan, either. She has less luck fighting down the urge to hold her beloved, and her hand actually lifts towards him a moment before she remembers, and hastily curls her fingers back to herself. But her concern remains in her eyes, and she ventures, "Maybe you might, uh, wanna catch a few Z's or somethin'? You were flyin' the ship all day and all..." "Can't sleep," he mutters gruffly, settling his back once again to the wall, propping up his legs before him. "My mind's too full," he offers in lame explanation. What is in fact the truth is his mind is too distracted ... running potential scenarios and considering the interactions between the older Mandalorians and their war born youth ... not liking or trusting the clear animosity and friction there. This planet radiates trouble. No wonder he's here .... trouble and Paul Nighman are like metal and magnets - can't resist one another. Shenner remains sitting where she is, facing Paul, and she curls her arms about her knees, a posture that never fails to make her look three years younger. "Yeah, I bet... what were they sayin'? Still can't understand a word of the language." Her eyebrows crinkle together in self-directed annoyance, and she blurts, "I tried lookin' at it, yah know. Mandalorian." "You mean learning it?" Paul queries as he lifts the datapad once again. Looking up to Shen he murmurs, "It's a hard language ...." He debates whether or not to tell Shen what they were saying to one another, concerned about alarming her. _Fool, is she doesn't know the facts, she could get -hurt-!_ he grimly reminds himself. Placing the pad against his thighs, the hazel eyes raise. "They talked about a great many things ... Dane and Kairne wanted to visit their homes ... or at least where they're homes had been," Paul murmurs, realizing that there was no guarantee that there was anything left at either site any longer. "There was a lot of posturing," he explains, "... the older warrior class coming to head with the younger post-war generation." Looking at Shen, Paul states in soft but clear tones, "Now, don't go borrowing trouble, but this might be problematic. There is a strong undercurrent of resentment from the Mandalorian that greeted us which may be indicative of the general populace. If so, it could put us in a precarious position between two factions here on Mandalore." Shen listens, chewing on one side of her lower lip, and she finally uneasily nods. "Seems like to me it's shaky enough as it is, but... yeah, well. So I stick to the Plan, keep my mouth shut, try not to do nothin' _too_ stupid, and keep my blaster handy." She offers another wan smile. "Stick to the plan," Paul confirms, "until we know how to rewrite it." Reaching out a hand he can't continue pretending that being aloof from her is any easier for him than it is for her. Offering his hand to Shen, palm up, he murmurs gruffly, "Know that if I could, I'd take you in my arms right now .... okay?" Those murmured words and that offered hand bring a lump to Shenner's throat, and only by a few rapid blinks does she manage to keep her eyes from showing any suspicious dampness; the memory of the beach on Caspar is still very vivid. But the hand is readily clasped, and Shen whispers back simply, "I know..." Gripping her hand in return, those hazel eyes watch her internal struggle, proud of her control ... and touched by the fact that she had to exert it. Releasing his grasp reluctantly, Paul turns back to his datapad. "Feel free to get some sleep Shen ... I'll keep watch," he murmurs without thinking. "A little bit, I guess.... don't think I can sleep, either," Shen answers lowly. Peering over his pad, Paul smiles wryly with understanding. "Well, I'm just gonna correlate some data here ... pull all the details together ... need to see if I can find any more clues about the key in Furlain's journal." A swath of hair falls over his eyes, but Paul doesn't bother to push it back any longer. It's too long not to bother him, but too short to obey, so he just endures the determined lock. _He needs a haircut,_ Shen thinks to herself, unable to keep from latching her gaze onto him even if she is forbidden to touch him for now. And she murmurs a wordless assent, unwilling to disturb him further -- this is Paul Back at Work now, and she is determined not to prevent him from doing his job here. _Just... settle down. Breathe. Try to relax. And keep watch, if he's workin'...._ For close to an hour Paul continues to type, read, frown, and type. At one point he pulls his satchel, pulling out the object that he seems to insist is some type of key, even though he has no proof of that. He looks the object over, turning it about in his hands and trying for the hundreth time to determine with the script engraved upon it is indeed words, or merely design. Tucking it back, he pulls the pad close again, as if it were his lover instead of Shen. Eventually though, the words begin to blur. _Ah, just the heat_ he rationalizes, closing his eyes which prick and tear up from all the dryness and heat. _Just shut my eyes for a minute_ he thinks to himself ..... The hangar has remained quiet all this time... and Shenner's nerves keyed up, for all that no mishap has leapt out of any nearby shadows, no one has run in with guns pointed at them. She doesn't miss Paul's head tilting slightly, and the drooping shut of his eyes; seeing it, her own soften. _Take a nap, k'chaiya,_ she tells him, but only so she can hear. The hands loosen their grip on the datapad, holding it in place merely by weight and balance now. Images of Mandalore flicker behind those closed lids ... comparisons of what Paul knew it to be once and what it has become. Trying to imagine what kind of devestation would leave this kind of damage after forty years brings a frown to the Corellian's sleep laden features. _How do you forgive a legacy like that?_ he wonders fretfully .... sleep stealing over him, thoughts turning into dreams and then into nothing. Dane_Noth makes his way into the hanger from the Military Complex. Dane_Noth has arrived. Dane_Noth walks in quietly just incase the two are asleep, rolling a piece of rubble around in his palm casualy.. Dane_Noth says, "So what were you two upto since I saw you last..I heard you were spoted on O'paal?" Shenner starts at that, eyes going round. "Who the kark said that? Nah... we been on Corellia a while, and then on Caspar, well, you saw us there... and then on Ithor, or at least _around_ Ithor, and then back to Caspar." Dane_Noth chuckles, "Well I have my sources..." he offers in response but doesn't seem to want to go into detail. The datapad, balanced somewhat precariously on one thigh, finally slips to one side, thumping softly, safely, unto the surface of the bunk. But it's sufficient to wake the Corellian, as the voices softly talking were not. Jerking with a start, Paul stares blearily ahead for a moment, completely disoriented by his forgotten surroundings. It clearly takes a minute for his sleep addled brain to catch up. The voices are Shenner's and Dane's, and the girl's is saying, sounding actually amused, "Yeah, I know that song. Nah, we didn't go nowhere near O'paal though." Dane_Noth glances in Paul's direction, still armored he gives his usual nod and stands, "I better let you two sleep." Shenner blinks as the warrior rises, her gaze following his over to Paul, and she swallows. _Ah, hells, he needed the sleep more'n I do...! Sitting upright, running a hand through his hair and rubbing at his eyes, Paul picks up the datapad, peering at it muzzily for a moment before putting it back down. "O'paal? Gods no, why would I want to go there?" he muses aloud, focusing his eyes on Dane. "Hey, no, I'm awake ... no problem," he assures the Mandalorian, blinking the last remanents of sleep from his eyes. Dane_Noth nods, "I see that you are..but I have some looking around to do." he turns for the door, "If you need anything call me." he adds, voice still carrying that same somber tone as when he first entered the room. Staring at the armored figure as he leaves, Paul has the distinct and uncomfortable impression that he missed something .... something important. His eyes flicker over to Shen, raising a brow, but waiting until Dane is gone to ask her any questions. "Okay, see you later then Dane," he murmurs in farewell. Then, as a humored after thought, "Hey, and same to you ... if you need anything." Not like it is likely ... but it's the thought that counts, no? Shenner murmurs to the warrior, "Thanks." Her smile's a bit wider than before, as if she means this on more than one level. Dane_Noth glances back "I'll let you know Paul. Thanks. You're welcome Shenner." he exits the room without another word, offering a smiple wave as he does so. Dane_Noth makes his way out of the confines of the small hanger bay. Dane_Noth has left. Leaning back against the wall, Paul trails both hands through his hair again, noting that the hat must have fallen off at some point while he was asleep. "What happened?" he mutters curiously, stifling a yawn. Shenner glances back to Paul and smiles a little, sheepishly. "Came to look in on us, I guess." "He okay?" Despite the armor, despite Dane's familiar reticence, Paul can't help but feel like he is begining to garner an understanding of the man. That same feeling prickles at his neck, telling him that something is just not quite right. "He seemed ... subdued ..... like there was something wrong." Shenner's brow furrows, and she considers this Dane, against the Dane who had taken the time to help her with her Corellian on the way here. "Yeah," she finally says. "Real serious. I dunno." She squints at Paul and offers gruffly, "He said he wouldn't, uh, let nobody hurt me, and I oughtta watch out for you, too." Shenner adds, more softly, "Asked if I had a blaster, too. You're givin' me the creeps, Paul." Shaking the ominious sensation off, Paul offers Shen an easy smile that he doesn't feel. "Well, Dane always was a cool and cautious fellow .... that's nothing new." The tension that had been curling at the base of his stomach has grown tighter, and for a brief moment Paul doesn't wonder if perhaps he and Shen shouldn't sleep in shifts. The thought isn't voiced .... Shen is tense enough as it is. Mandalore - Arrival